Summer Time
by Kristymalfoy
Summary: Snape goes to rescue Harry (age 2) from the Dursleys, but what he finds will shock even our cold-hearted Potions Master.


Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and everything to do with Harry Potter, I have no clue who owns the song, it is an old black lullaby, my mom used to sing it to me when I was little.  
  
Summer Time:  
By: Victoria Cima  
  
Severus Snape, the potions master and resident 'Evil Git' was working in his quarters in the dungon when he felt a small tug at his heart, he had no clue what was going on, but he felt that he needed to learn where Albus had taken the young Potter boy, he was what now, two or three?  
  
"Blast that old coot." Severus said out loud as he realised that he felt something important was happening to the kid. Just then Albus popped out of his fireplace.  
  
"Severus, I need you to go make sure the boy is alright." Albus said to the Potions Master. "Where is he at?" Severus asked as he looked up from the book he was reading. "A small Muggle community, called Little Whining, it is in Surrey." Albus responded. "When?" "Now would be nice, if that works for you." Albus told the younger man, who was already heading for the closet. "I'll be off Severus." Albus said as he disappeared.  
  
Severus returned from his room dressed in a black Muggle dress shirt, and black trousers, he was fine with his boots. He left the castle and walked just off the grounds and appeareated to Little Whining, it was then that he realised that he had one little problem, he had no clue where these relatives of the boy's lived. 'May as well go to Arabella's house, she might know.' Severus thought and went to the older woman's house.  
  
"Hello, Severus, how are you?" Arabella asked, as she opened the door. "I'm fine, I was just needing to know where a family called Dursley, lives." Severus replied. "Privet Drive, it is one block away, they live at number four." Arabella replied. "Thank you, and on my way back, may I use your fire?" Severus asked. "Yes."  
  
Severus ran the block to Privet Drive and as it was the middle of the day he stopped in front of number four and caught his breath, then he knocked on the door. There was a screaming sound from inside, which sounded like a small child, in pain. There was a hushed whispering, then the door was opened and a large man stood in the doorway, holding a kicking little boy.  
  
"What do you want?" the man asked. "Is this the Dursley residence?" Severus inquired of the man. "Yes, what's it to you?" the man replied. "I'm here to see your nephew, Harry Potter." Severus replied. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" the big man demanded, looking slightly frightened. "My name is Severus Snape, and I don't want anything to do with you, I was sent here to see your nephew." Severus replied. "I don't know who you mean." the man replied. "I believe you do." Severus told the man in his way, as he got fed up with standing here like an idot, when he should be making sure the boy was alright. "No I don't." the man insisted. Finally Severus' temper got the best of him, and he pushed his way into the house. "All right, where is Harry?" Severus snarled, in his best Greasy Git voice. "Cupboard, under the stairs." the man replied. 'Under the stairs?' Severus thought increadously. He walked swiftly to the cupboard and discovered it was locked, he pulled out his wand. "NOW WAIT JUST A GODDAMNED MINUTE, YOU WILL NOT USE THAT THING IN MY HOUSE!!" The man thundered. "Look here Dursley, I can use my wand and I will unless you want me to either break this door down, or rip it off it's hinges." Severus told him in his lowest, most dangerous voice. The man paled and ran from the room with the round child in his arms.  
  
Severus found the correct spell after three tries the cupboard door sprang open and Severus had to crouch down to get in. There was a small child trying to hide in the corner. "Harry?" Severus asked. The child looked at him, fear evident in his bright green eyes.  
  
Severus reached out a hand, and the small boy shrank back even further if possible. "Harry, come here." Severus told him. The small child slowly crawled out of the cupboard, Severus backed out, not taking his eyes off the boy. When Harry was out of the cupboard, Severus reached down to the boy and Harry took a step back, thinking that the man that towered over him would hit him.  
  
Severus realised that the child was frightened of him and changed his plan, he got on the child's level. "Harry, I really will not hurt you, please come here." Severus said gently. Harry took a hesitant step closer to the man who didn't seem to want to hurt him. Severus was highly off at the Dursleys as he suspected that they had been beating Harry.  
  
The boy finally trusted Severus enough to walk up to him, he looked too thin for a two year old, Severus lifted the baggy shirt and examined the boy's back, he found bruises and welts, some newer than others. He was furious and he was showing it, Harry took another step back. 'Stupid git.' Severus thought to himself. "Harry, I'm sorry, I won't hurt you, can you stay here for a second?" Severus asked the small boy, when Harry nodded, Seveus stood up to go talk to the child's aunt.  
  
"Mrs. Dursley!" Snape thundered as he entered the kitchen. 'In the name of Merlin this house is too clean.' he thought. "Who are you?" A woman asked, and Snape assumed that this was Mrs. Dursley. "I understand that your nephew Harry Potter has been left in your care?" Severus inquired, not answering the woman's question. "Yes, why are you asking?" Mrs. Dursley asked. "Because I'm taking him out of your so called care, as I have reason to believe he has been beaten." Severus snapped, as he left the room. Mrs. Dursley just kind of stared at him.  
  
After that was finished he picked Harry up off the ground, and left the house, to tell Dumbledore that he wanted to adopt Harry for himself.  
  
Later that day:  
  
"Albus, Harry is no better off in a foster home or a orphanage than he was with those people you called his family." Severus sneered, Harry was sleeping in Severus' lap. "Look, Severus, it will be impossible to find someone to adopt Harry as it is obvious he has had some sort of trauma." Albus told the younger man.  
  
"Albus, I know that, but I already have someone in mind to adopt him." Severus told the Headmaster. "Oh, really, who?" Dumbledore asked. "Me." Severus stated simply. "Well I will speak to the Ministry immediately." Albus told him.  
  
Harry started to stir in his sleep, Severus shifted what little weight that was on his lap to another side, and the child was still. "Thank you, Dumbledore, now if you'll exuse me, I have to go plan some lessons for tomorrow." Severus stated, standing up, shifting Harry so the toddler had his head resting on Severus' shoulder, and leaving the room.  
  
The next night:  
  
Severus woke up to the sound of crying. He sat up and looked around the room, trying to find it, when suddenly he realised the sound was comming from Harry's room. Severus quickly got out of his bed, and went down the hall, to discover that Harry was awake and frightened.  
  
"Harry?" Severus asked the child, who was still screaming. When Harry didn't answer, he went closer to the child's bed, and lifted him up, then he sat down in the rocking chair by the fire in his sitting room, Harry was still crying, but not screaming.  
  
Severus started rocking, and then he sung a song he remembered his Mum singing to him whenever he was frightened or not able to sleep; "Summer time, And the livin' is easy The fish are jumpin' And the cotton is high Your daddy's rich And your mum is good-looking So hush little baby, Don't you cry Some fine mornin' You're gonna rise up singin' You'll spread you wings And you'll take to the skys So hush little baby, Don't you cry."  
  
As Severus finished the song, he looked down to see that Harry had finally fallen back to sleep, but he didn't want to leave him in his room, in case he woke up, so he stood, and went back to his room, and set Harry down in his bed and crawled in beside him, that was how they were found the next morning.  
  
"Severus wake up, the Minister of Magic is here to discuss the adoption." Albus said, as he walked into Severus's bedroom, only to see Severus sleeping with Harry on his chest.  
  
"Mmmmppphh." Severus groaned, starting to sit up, but he could not, because Harry is there, so he gently removed Harry from his chest, got up got dressed, got Harry dressed, even though he was still asleep, and walked into his sitting room.  
  
"So, Professor Snape, you want to adopt Harry Potter?" The Minister of Magic asked. "No, I just happen to like waking up with small boys in my bed, of course I want to adopt him." Severus said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Well then, sign here, here, here, here, initial here, and we're done." the Minister told him. "Good." Severus replied.  
  
Late that night:  
  
Severus was sitting on the bed, Harry was sleeping beside him. "No one will ever hurt you again, Harry, I will make sure of it." Severus murmered to the toddler beside him. Harry didn't even stir, he knew he was safe and very happy there.  
  
THE END 


End file.
